United Federation of Planets
The United Federation of Planets (UFP) is the name of a stellar federated republic of independent species residing in multiple solar systems in the Alpha and Beta Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy. As of 2371, it has a population of over 2 trillion sentient individuals. The Federation was founded in 2161, after the Coalition of Planets proved unable to defend the members, who then sought to create a new stellar trade and defense pact. Government The Federation is governed by the President, in consult with the Federation Council, with justice administered by the Supreme Court of the Federation. The Federation has certain reserved powers, namely to ensure common weights and measures, regulate the currency, conduct foreign diplomacy and resolve disputes between member worlds when asked, ensure the civil rights of member worlds' citizens are respected by other members, and conducting war, while all other powers are reserved to member worlds to regulate their own internal affairs, regulate immigration within their own territories, and run their own economies. The concept of federalism and reserved powers was intensely lobbied by humans, many of whom has suffered under communist, fascist, socialist, technocratic, and other totalitarian regimes in the last two centuries, and they were eager not to create another European Union which would try to swamp members' borders with violent foreigners to try to collapse their governments and force obedience. Legislative Branch The Federation Council is divided into the Upper Council and Lower Council. The Upper Council is responsible for diplomatic affairs, including treaties, while both chambers are required to vote to grant membership to new worlds. The Upper Council has 2 councilmen per member world, while the Lower Council has 1 councilman per hundred million individual citizens of a member's sovereign territory. The Lower council passes a budget and proposes taxes, while general laws can come from either council chamber. A declaration of war must be made by the Federation Council before the President can direct Starfleet to engage a hostile force. Executive Branch The Federation President is the chief diplomat, head of government, and head of state. He (or she) must see to it that the laws of the Federation are faithfully executed, and serves for 1 6-year term. Economy The economy of the Federation is capitalist in nature with minimal regulation for protection of contracts and prevention of corrupt practices. Since Earth, Alpha Centauri, and other human worlds that joined the Federation early on had gold and silver backed currencies, the Federation has been on a gold-based economy since 2161. Raw materials make up a huge portion of the economy, including dilithium crystals, metals, wood, and finished materials such as interstellar transportation vehicles (shuttles, craft, and ships), cultural items, and services such as tourism, ceremonies, and medical services and equipment. As of 2371, the Federation economy amounted to around $18 quintillion worth, around 18 quintillion credits. The unit of account in the Federation is the Federation Credit, which is a cryptocurrency that was designed by Vulcans and humans and is a valid store of value, using a crypto-key that is unique and un-duplicatable, usually stored in a coin or bill form representing the number of credits stored in that item. The credit is then translated on various worlds into the local currency to be spent as needed. Most Federation citizens never use credits in their daily lives, but rather just spend their local currency, and let the conversion happen at point of sale. Starfleet enlisted and commissioned officers, as well as civilian contractors, are all paid in credits, which are then converted into the local currency of the planet where they visit, or their own home planets. Member Worlds Category:United Federation of Planets